Observations
by Who needs coordination anyways
Summary: “How do you always notice?” Serena didn’t even need to ask what he meant, “Well it’s not hard to see when you’re looking for it.” He ended the call abruptly, trying to ignore what she had just said. CxB one-shot.


A/N: So I got a little carried away with this one-shot. No matter, enjoy!

* * *

**Observations**

A little girl with streaming blonde hair messily scribbled on the coloring book in front of her. To her left a girl, whose hair was held back by a perfect red bow, wrinkled her nose, "You can't make the grass purple!"

Serena giggled as she colored, looking up and completely missing the lines, "I can too! Look!"

Blair sighed; her blades of grass were filled in expertly with a rich shade of green, "Have you ever seen purple grass before?"

Serena pointed to her picture, "Duh, right here."

The two began to laugh when a sharp hand clap drew the attention of the room up to Miss Kelty.

She was a relatively young teacher, her job had been offered to her almost immediately after graduating.

There wasn't much to complain about considering the social standing of her students but she did miss the sort of games the regular city kindergarten children played.

It was time the Upper East Side learned how to play Sharks and Lifeguards.

The room buzzed with excitement as Miss Kelty pulled out a giant parachute, "Now has anyone here heard of a game called Sharks and Lifeguards?"

Nate elbowed Chuck in the side so he would put his Play-Doh down and listen.

"Well its quite fun and I think you'll all enjoy it very much. Once I put the parachute down everyone will come take a seat, you have to make sure your legs are underneath. I'll pick one lifeguard and one shark.

The shark has to crawl around under the parachute and try to drag people under, if they do then the person who was 'attacked' becomes a shark too. The lifeguard's job is to try and save the people from being pulled under. Once we get into it there'll be a lot less swimmers and a lot more sharks."

Serena clambered off the bench pulling Blair with her towards the parachute, "Oh! Come on Blair! Let's go!"

Blair looked down at her buckled shoes and patterned dress, "Will I get dirty?"

Chuck walked beside her grabbing a hold of her other arm, "I'm sure I can make sure you do."

Blair glowered as the two pushed her down to the ground. Miss Kelty gave them all a bright smile before asking, "So who wants to be the shark?"

She had already guessed as to who was going to offer and she wasn't disappointed, "Alright, Chuck you can be the shark. And the lifeguard?"

Nate's hand shot up and she motioned for him to stand up, "Ok so we have our lifeguard and our shark is everyone ready?"

Blair gave Nate a shy smile as he looked around the parachute and he returned one back.

Miss Kelty lifted the parachute for Chuck to get under, "So, now I want everyone to move around so he can't pick someone because he remembered where they were sitting. Once I say go everyone should start flapping the parachute, like the waves in an ocean."

Blair huffed as Serena was ushered somewhere else and she ended up situated by a boy with a crooked tie and a girl who's hair stuck up in odd angles.

They started waving the parachute and everyone grinned at one another watching and waiting.

Chuck took his time until he tugged on a nearby pair of legs and before anyone could do a thing the boy was pulled under. Blair's eyes widened as she watched the boy's head disappear with a yelp.

Nate seemed startled and marched around the circle to stay more alert.

Underneath the parachute the boy scuttled off as Chuck crawled methodically. Once he found the shiny Oxford's he was looking for he wrapped his hands around her ankles and pulled.

At the same time Chuck's first victim had grabbed onto Serena's legs.

She shrieked loudly and waved her arms around, "Help! Help! I'm being attacked!"

Nate rushed over to her and took her hands, pulling against the "shark" until finally he let go of Serena.

Blair's scream was the last thing heard before she vanished from sight.

Chuck grinned at her devilishly until he saw the frown on her face, "What, did I mess up your bow?"

She hit his shoulder while grumbling, "No, Nate didn't save me. I don't think he even noticed I was being pulled under, he was saving Serena."

Chuck lifted his eyebrows, "Would you rather be up there waiting to get attacked or would you rather do the attacking?"

Blair's frown slowly morphed into a smirk, "Miss Kelty?"

Chuck matched her grin and nodded enthusiastically, he started crawling in search for the largest pair of feet and Blair winced as she followed on her knees.

By now there were a handful of sharks taking hold of their victims and she shrieked as one of them plowed into her, "Now I have a run in my tights!"

Chuck elbowed the kid in the stomach making Blair giggle.

Finally they found the way over to their teacher's awaiting legs.

They each took a hold of a leg and after sharing one last devious grin they pulled as hard as they could, unseating Miss Kelty and bringing her beneath the parachute.

Scattering immediately they shot to opposite ends as the ruffled instructor tried to gain her composure, "Time-out! Everyone out of the parachute!"

She was met with innocent faces as she put her hands on her hips, "Who pulled me under?"

No one said a word and she repeated the question, "Who pulled me under? If anyone knows speak up."

Even at the age of six she was conniving, Hazel pointed to Blair who had her back turned.

Chuck saw and shifted so it was him she was pointing at. Miss Kelty shook her head, "Was it you then?"

He nodded with his eyes down apologetically, "I'm sorry Miss Kelty."

Hazel opened her mouth but the looks both Chuck and Blair sent her froze her jaw in place.

Miss Kelty pointed towards the corner, "Ok Chuck, I'm sorry but you're going to have to sit out for the rest of today."

Blair stepped up to his side, "Miss Kelty, you never said in the rules that the sharks couldn't attack you."

Everyone's eyes darted between their teacher and their classmates.

Miss Kelty knew out of all the children that Blair, Serena, Nate and Chuck were the closest but she never quite understood it. They all seemed so different and yet they were all very similar.

But out of them all she couldn't see how Blair Waldorf, the sweetest, most polite girl in the class could be friends with Chuck Bass, the rowdiest trouble-maker she had ever encountered.

Miss Kelty sighed, "I suppose you're right. Ok, we'll start over and you can play Chuck but I'll let someone else start off as the shark."

Chuck gave Blair a broad smile before taking a seat around the parachute. She grinned back from her seat and then started to snicker once Serena waggled her eyebrows at her.

The game started up and once again people starting disappearing. Blair felt the hands on her legs and screamed even before they pulled.

Nate still didn't notice.

Chuck rolled his eyes at his friend's oblivious nature and tugged on his pant leg, "Aren't you supposed to save people who are drowning?"

Nate gazed at him blankly, "Yes?"

Chuck pointed to Blair's rapidly vanishing figure and Nate's eyes widened as he ran over. He took her hands and fought against whoever was pulling her under until she was free.

Blair was elated.

She couldn't stop the ridiculous smile on her face as she looked away from him, "Thanks."

Chuck turned away as Nate smiled back and pretended he hadn't even noticed Blair slipping under.

But Serena saw.

She stared at him until he looked at her. When their eyes met she gave him a knowing look.

He looked away quickly and both of them knew to never mention it.

* * *

Blair Waldorf stood behind an over-sized drapery anxiously checking the time. 

It was her first Charity Ball. She was a nervous wreck.

Blair had been the one chosen to organize the event and talk to the crowd. At the time she was thrilled but now that she considered the logistics of her duty she wanted nothing more than to stay hidden in the drapery.

She resisted the urge to dial Nate's number again but he had promised her that he would be there.

She needed him to be there for her.

Across the room Serena saw the lump in the drapes and the red heels poking out from beneath.

She made her way over and sidled around the abundance of fabric to find her best friend. "If you're planning on staying here I thought I'd let you know your shoes are sticking out."

Blair laughed nervously, "Yeah, well, I'll just have to find a new location to panic in then won't I?"

Serena put her hand on Blair's shoulder, "Relax ok? I'll try Nate for you, maybe if you get all the Upper East Side stalker-calling him he'd actually pick up."

Blair started rehearsing her speech again, but nearly dropped her note card when she heard Nate pick up.

She tried not to notice that even though she had called him approximately seven times, leaving a message telling him to call back, every time, he hadn't.

Yet for Serena he picked up on the second ring.

Serena hung up and looked at Blair worriedly, "They were in Maine for a boat show but he's on his way."

Blair clenched her jaw, already knowing what the answer to her question was, "He's not going to make it?"

Serena waved her hands up, "He'll make it, he's on his way."

Blair nodded as she stepped out from the curtain; she had to be on stage in ten minutes.

The two crossed the room together and Serena gave her a reassuring smile, "Blair, just relax, you're going to be great. I totally know you can do this!"

In response she gave a half grimace and started heading for the stage, while wringing her hands uneasily.

A dirty blonde laughed loudly as she leaned closer to Chuck, "You're just so funny!"

Chuck smirked at her, ready to respond when he saw Blair stumble past, looking as pained as if she was about to go into labor.

He excused himself as the girl watched him leave her in disbelief.

Blair stood at the edge of the stage forcing herself to take deep breaths when Chuck found her. "Waldorf, you may burst a lung breathing like that."

She closed her eyes tightly as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Chuck please, I can't right now, ok?"

Chuck sauntered closer and leaned against the wall across from her. "Did you get a hold of Nathaniel?"

She shook her head, "He said he's on his way, meaning he's not going to be here. I knew this was going to happen! I even made him promise me that he would but I still knew."

Chuck rolled his eyes at her, "Why does it matter if he's here. Serena's here, your Dad is here, hell, I'm here."

Blair crossed her arms, "My mother isn't here."

The boy in front of her smiled slightly, "Would you like me to tell you what they would say if they were here?"

She raised her eyebrows but he went on anyways, "If Nate was here he would go," he noticeably slowed his words down, "'Blair, chill out. You'll be good if you just chill."

Blair bit her lip to keep from smiling, "And my mother?"

Chuck cleared his throat and when he started talking his voice was a good two octaves higher, "Blair, really. That shade on you does nothing, did you even look in the mirror?"

She couldn't contain her laughter this time and he grinned as he saw her relax, she egged him on, "So you seem to be on a role here what about Serena and my Dad?"

If possible Chuck's voice went even higher, "You'll totally do great Blair! I know it!"

Blair stared at him slightly alarmed as he went on, "That was Serena of course and your father would be 'Blair Bear, you practiced all last night, you sounded wonderful. You'll sound even better tonight.'"

Now she was more than alarmed he had gotten everyone done to a tee, "That's creepy Chuck."

He shrugged, "I try."

She took another glance at him as his eyes roved over her face, "And what about you? What does Chuck Bass have to say?" She was curious to see what he was going to come up with.

Chuck looked away from her as he answered, "I'd have to say I don't think anyone could do a better job, you're the ideal for this sort of thing."

Blair smiled at him, surprised by the sincerity, "I think you just complimented me."

He shook his head, "Hey, don't get the wrong idea here, there was no compliment involved. I mean who else could be the ideal? The ticket for this position involves being as dull as possible, having no life and being the biggest control freak on earth. This was made for you."

She swung at his head but he ducked out of the way. With a mischievous grin he untied his scarf and looped it around her tiny wrist.

He slipped away right as one of the chairwomen came up behind her. "Ready Blair?"

Serena waved Chuck over once she spotted him and he took a seat, both of them looking towards the stage where Blair was going to be standing.

She walked out calm and collected, delivering her speech perfectly, causing the high society women to coo.

From her chair Serena's eyes narrowed in on Chuck's scarf wrapped around Blair's wrist and the way she was no longer tense and panicked.

She leaned over and whispered to Chuck, "What did you say to her?"

Chuck gazed at her blankly, "Why would you assume I said something to her?"

She rolled her eyes, "I saw you follow her, she has your scarf and just look at her! She was freaking out before and now she's completely unruffled, for some bizarre reason you have that effect on her."

He still stared at her vacantly, pretending he had no idea what she meant.

He would have to be more careful around Serena, it seemed like she always managed to catch him when he was showing genuine emotion.

* * *

Chuck slowly unbuttoned the girl's shirt as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. 

His phone began to buzz and he tried to ignore it but the girl grabbed it from the table, "Oh! Who's this? He's mighty good-looking!"

Recently he had made it so the picture of whoever called him flashed up and Chuck saw it was Nate.

He grabbed it out of her hand and picked up, "Nathaniel? What can I do for you?"

Nate was nearly running down the street trying to think of something. Serena had called, asking him what time he was picking up Blair because she wanted to go over before tonight.

He had no idea what she was talking about. Then she reminded him that it was their anniversary today.

Nate had no gift, at all.

To put things lightly he was screwed to hell and back. "Today is mine and Blair's anniversary, I completely forgot and I don't have anything for her. You always have good ideas when it comes to gifts; you've got to help me out."

Chuck pushed the girl off of him as he rolled onto his feet. He rubbed at his eyes absently, "I don't know, why don't you get her something sure-fire, something that there's no chance of her not liking."

Nate sighed, "Like what?"

Chuck frowned in disbelief at his best friend even though as seeing they were on the phone the effect was lost. "Maybe find her dress like Audrey Hepburn would wear or a headband, it's not that hard man, there's plenty of things she'd like."

Although he couldn't exactly agree with him Nate just decided to take one of his ideas, "Ok thanks, you really saved my ass, I owe you."

Chuck hung up and pulled the girl whose name he couldn't even remember back on top of him.

They had just started back up again when his phone buzzed for a second time. The girl groaned and reached for it again but this time she wasn't as dismissive, "Who is she?"

Chuck ripped it out of her hands and saw Blair's smiling face flashing on the screen, "What is it Waldorf?"

Blair paced around her room, "Are you busy? It's not really important, you know what. I don't even know why I called. Bye."

She hung up and sat down on her bed rolling her eyes at herself. Why was she even calling him?

She wanted to know what Nate was getting her for their anniversary but she knew that wasn't all of it.

Blair hated to admit to it but Chuck cheered her up.

She didn't know how or why but he did and he was always willing to talk to her. Plus she was nearly convinced Nate had totally forgotten about their anniversary.

Chuck stared at the phone and the girl tried slipping it away from him, "No more interruptions just you and me."

But Chuck snapped at her, "Give me back my phone, I can do whatever the hell I want."

He dialed Blair back and she picked up startled, "Yeah?"

Chuck got up and started getting dressed as the girl whined for him to lie back down.

He ignored her as he announced to Blair, "You obviously called for a reason."

Blair held the phone to her ear as she searched for an outfit for her dinner, "It's a pretty bad reason, that's why I hung up but I wanted to know if Nate even remembered what today was. If he didn't I still want to salvage the night."

Chuck held back the fact that until fifteen minutes ago Nate hadn't remembered, "Yeah he knows what today is and you're going to like your gift."

Blair sighed in relief, "Thanks Chuck, ok I hate to extort information and run but I've got to get ready."

Chuck turned back to the brunette in his bed, trying to decide if he really wanted to sleep with someone as shrill as she was.

He still hadn't decided when his phone rang for a third time and yet again the girl looked at it first.

She didn't look any more pleased than she did when Blair called and Chuck saw it was Serena. "I know you can't be calling to ask if I've remembered the anniversary today, so what do you need?"

Serena sighed, "Chuck, I just...I just thought I should thank you on Blair's behalf."

Chuck frowned, "Thank me for what?"

She fiddled with the ends of her hair as she looked out the window, "Nate told me about the dress he's getting for her and how it was your idea. I know she's going to love it and she's never going to know it was your idea so I'm thanking you for her."

He stayed silent, "How do you always notice?"

Serena didn't even need to ask what he meant, "Well it's not hard to see when you're looking for it."

He ended the call abruptly, trying to ignore what she had just said.

* * *

Serena scooped out the entire carton of ice-cream for her and Blair to eat. She may have convinced her not to flee the country but that didn't mean Blair felt any better. 

The last few weeks had been trying for Blair and since she was still alive to tell the tale Serena thought she deserved a celebration.

Serena always knew, even if she hadn't approved of Blair's decision to be with Chuck, she saw it coming.

She always had noticed the small moments between them that even in their brief, fleeting way spoke volumes compared to the decade and then some long relationship between Blair and Nate.

She brought the giant bowl over to Blair who stared at it dubiously, "Do you think my stomach is the size of North America? No wonder I feel fat."

Serena batted her hand at Blair, "Shut up you! I'm eating the same amount as you are."

There was a knock on the door and Serena opened it as she took a spoonful, she nearly went into cardiac arrest as Chuck Bass stood in front of her.

He smirked slightly at her shocked expression, "I only want to talk to her for a minute, then I'll leave I promise."

Serena dazedly moved for him and he walked over to where she was lying sprawled on Serena's couch.

She looked up to complain again about the ice-cream even though she had eaten a fourth of it already when she meet his gaze.

Chuck slowly took a seat across from her, "You probably don't care about what I have to say but I'm going to say it anyways. What I said to you that night was impressive, it was cruel and vindictive. I wish I could stand by it, but I can't. I've always been better at denying the truth than accepting it. Oh God, I sound like a woman."

Blair who had been planning on ignoring everything he said snickered at this.

He shook his head a smile on his face, "Yeah, I know."

Serena was trying not to listen but really, who could resist?

She was sure even the Pope would be besides her, elbowing her out of the way to try and hear better.

Chuck watched Blair's impassive face, he had his heart broken twice by this girl and as seeing that he had nothing better to do, why not go and offer it up for a third time?

He got to his feet, having said everything he wanted to. While Chuck was acting extremely out of character he wasn't so far gone that he would get on his knees and beg, gushing out declarations of love.

Chuck gave her one last look before walking out of the room, Blair not stopping him and once the door closed he sighed. He knew it was coming but he had been hoping she would have cared.

At least the bartender knew his favorite.

Serena looked at her darkly, "You know he basically told you he's head over heels in love with you."

Blair viciously took a bite of ice-cream, "He did not. And why should I care."

Serena rolled her eyes, "You're so oblivious! You haven't even noticed, Chuck noticed me noticing and said something. He noticed you all the time but Nate never noticed and I noticed it but you didn't notice it and Nate didn't notice either!"

Blair stared at her, "What did you even just say?"

Serena threw her arms up in exasperation, "I don't know! I was hoping I would confuse you into noticing."

Blair giggled at Serena's frustrated expression, "You could just outright say it."

Sighing Serena sat down in front of Blair, "Ok, fine, I will. Blair, Chuck has always been there for you and he's not the type to fall for someone but he's fallen for you. I know you care a lot about him too and what he just did is the closest you're going to get. So get out of here and go find him!"

Blair gawked at Serena as she got up and pulled Blair to the door, "Out! Out right now! I'll put your ice-cream in the freezer but I don't want you coming back here until you've worked things out."

Still shell-shocked Blair stared at the door her best friend had just slammed in her face.

With a sigh she went to the elevators and down to the main floor where she knew he would be.

Once she saw his hunched form she tried to convince herself to get it over with, but only because she wanted her ice-cream.

She sat beside him and he stiffened before looking up, "Did you want to point out that I'm the last person on earth you would turn to and you hate me? Because you can save yourself the trouble, you've already told me."

Blair took the drink away from him, "No actually I think I owe you an overdue thank you."

He watched her calculatingly, "For what?"

She smirked, "Can you recall a game called Sharks and Lifeguards?"

Chuck laughed loudly catching the attention of several people, "Yes, I can recall."

Blair hopped to her feet and linked her arm through his to pull him to his feet, "Well, I've never told you this but Nate let it slip that you told him I was being pulled under."

Chuck watched her as she continued on, "Now while in reality Nate turned out to actually be a decent lifeguard, I'm not a boy with a head wound in a pool."

He snorted as she led him back up the stairs, "So what do you say to trying this?"

Chuck lifted an eyebrow, "What's 'this'?"

Blair motioned between the two of them and he grinned, "Yeah, I guess, if I have to."

She whacked him in the head as he brought his lips down to hers.

On the elevator ride back up the two "reacquainted" themselves and Blair couldn't even remember why they were going back up when the doors dinged open.

She caught on quickly though and dragged Chuck with her to Serena's door.

He looked at her oddly, "What are you doing?"

Serena answered the door with three bowls of ice cream and a large smile.

The two brunettes, both with mussed hair and swollen lips grinned back.

Once he looked over the bowls however, Chuck frowned at Serena, "How come you have more ice-cream than us?"

Serena waved her spoon at him, "All these years of observing you two have earned me an extra scoopful, alright?"

* * *

Two years later when Blair arrived on her doorstep with a carton of ice-cream Serena stared at her blankly, "I have ice-cream of my own you know." 

Blair rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, as seeing it's because of your observations, the Maid of Honor needs an extra carton."

Serena squealed so loudly when she saw the massive rock on Blair's finger that an elderly man passing by checked to see if his hearing aid was malfunctioning.

"We are so playing Sharks and Lifeguards at the reception!"

To which Blair sighed exasperatedly but secretly she couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Sharks and Lifeguards is seriously the best game, ever. So, even though I shouldn't be drawn into these horribly tempting one-shots while I'm trying to work on my chapter story, it was totally worth it. Right? Review and let me know.

* * *


End file.
